Talk:Q
What's with this number? Is that what the book actually says, or is this number formatted wrong? :Q claims to have come into existence - or been born - about 7000000, 000000, 1200 years ago. -- Renegade54 13:31, 19 June 2007 (UTC). ::I will trawl through the book to refind the piece of text that brought me that conclusion...don't worry...I'm getting used to this...and I may be mistaken (please don't mention Andrei Dimitrovich Chekov).--Stripey77 08:20, 20 June 2007 (UTC). ::Right...I'll tell you all straight that the Q-Continuum trio were amongst the first Trek novels I ever bought (along with From the Depths and Federation). Stupidly, I did not keep my notes on them, but it was the myriad timeframes in the three Q-Continuums that began my interest in making Trek chronologies. I'd write out each timeframe I came up with for just these three books, but I'd end up not finding the appropriate place to do so (including here), so I won't unless asked. Suffice to say, I've found the closest piece of text to the date I wrote in Q's article. On page 146, it says, "Q's ears burned. Was 0 calling him a baby? Why, he was almost seven billion years old!".--Stripey77 09:08, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Comics, Short Stories and Games OK, I've updated this page with every missing canon reference, and every novel that I know of that Q appears in. I know that it's still missing the following-- his appearances in DC Comics first TNG mini-series, The DC TNG annual The Gift (comic) (These two I have packed away somewhere), an arc from DC's monthly TNG book in which he turns the crew into Klingons, the computer game Borg and at least two SNW stories that I know of (These I do not have, although I can get access to several SNW volumes). Does any one know of any other Q appearances that aren't mentioned here? I'd like eventually nominate this article for feature status. – Turtletrekker 02:00, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :I think you pretty much have it all covered there. If you need any help, just ask, because I have the Q stories from the Star Trek: The Next Generation (DC volume 1) collection handy. (-: --Dr. John Smith 07:49, 28 October 2007 (UTC). ::As do I. I also own The Gift. If the SNW stories are from I - VI, I'll get you the details. OK, the sparse details I have on ST:Borg I managed to glean on several different sites (I compared their info to confirm accuracy.), but if anyone else can add or clarify, that would be nifty. Last night, I went through the SNW listings in Voyages of Imagination, and located five Q stories (although one of the stories wound up being about Quinn) from four different volumes. The library of the high school I work at has only 5 of the available 10 volumes, but amazingly had all four of the volumes I needed. There may be more if Q wasn't mentioned in the story's title or description, as was the case with The End of Night and Guardians. Again, if anyone knows of others, let me know, and I don't know anything about who is or isn't in SNW 10. To the Doctor and our anonymous poster-- go ahead and fill in those comic details if/when you have time,and thanks for the help. Like I said, I have those comics packed away somewhere. The problem isn't finding the comics, the problem is finding where "somewhere" is today. LOL! – Turtletrekker 20:58, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :There is also a computer game "ConQuest", though I don't own it, nor have I ever played it, so I don't know anything about what it might cover. --8of5 19:04, 8 November 2007 (UTC) I also remembered an old Marvel comic from the old Star Trek: Unlimited featuring Q and Trelane pitting Kirk's Enterprise against Picard's. I tried to find it on-line, but "Mile-High Comics" doesn't have it and I haven't had a chance to do much more searching. – Turtletrekker 00:45, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :That would be An Infinite Jest, set around the launch of the Enterprise-E (and some point in Kirk's first 5YM). --8of5 01:38, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Q's birthdate in words? Can some one tell me what the number 70,000,000,000,001,200 is in words? 17:46, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :70 quadrillion, one thousand, two hundred. --StarSword (talk) 21:25, August 14, 2014 (UTC)